


Crowded Room

by Dreamflyer92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflyer92/pseuds/Dreamflyer92
Summary: Got inspired from a song of Selena Gomez, crowded room, I d o not own anything just the idea.Betty Cooper has a one night stand that turns into something more
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 37





	Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, trying out one shots so please review I would love to hear from you. See if to keep writing or stop and just keep reading the amazing work everyone else does.

Betty was sitting impatiently in front of her best friends mirror in their apartment. She didn´t know why she had agreed to go out to a night club with her, that wasn´t at all her thing. She really just wanted to stay in and order takeout and watch Netflix.

“B we have to go out, celebrate that we are finally of legal age and that the semester is over!” Veronica had argued the night before.

“I rather stay in and watch Netflix V, you go out and do you”

“But I cant do me without my wingwoman, please B, there will be this cute guy there and I just have to get alone and you will help me” Veronica and her latest conquest of course, she only went to these places when there was a boy involved.

“Fine” Betty huffed “but after tonight no more taking me out like this” Betty knew she would end up going she could never say no to her best friend, and thats why here she was letting her friend get her ready for a night out.

Veronica and Betty had met their freshman year in college and had since then become inseperable, they were almost done with college and planning on moving into the city to live together and thrive.

“Done B, you look hot” Veronica said in an admiring tone, Betty loooked in the mirror and she sure looked diferent than her everyday look. Betty wasnt a stranger to makeup but because of her laziness and school she barely wore it.

Veronica had done a natural look but the little makeup did make her beauty pop more, she had kept her hair down in soft curls down her back. Veronica had persuaded her to wear a little black dress that had a deep neck line, which Betty had not approved if not for the black chiffon with yellow dots that went over the dress. Over all she looked amazing.

“you do miracles V”

“no girl, I just heightened your already there beauty. Now i have to get changed” Betty took that as her cue and left her friend’s bedroom and waited in the living room.

“what do you think?” Veronica walked out five minutes later wearing deep purple off the shoulder dress, she looked like a million bucks.

“wow this must be some guy to get you to dress like that” Betty mused as she admired her friend

“oh he is V, His name is Archie and he is the most wonderful guy but he hasnt made a move on me, and maybe this look will convince him” she said with a wink.

“he’ll regret it if he doesn’t” Betty replied as they walked out the door to their apartment

When they reached the club, the line to get in was huge, but of course with Veronica they never waited in line. As they passed through the rope Veronica asked if her guests had arrived and the security confirmed and told her they had been escorted to her usual table.

“what guests? I thought you said only Archie was coming?” Betty questioned as they walked into the club

“well he didnt want to come because he said a friend from the city was visiting and didnt want to leave him alone so i told him to bring him along” she replied with a shrug.

Betty could feel te thumping from the dance floor but stopped Veronica in her step “why am i here really?”

Veronica smiled “well youll be my wingwoman, like I said, youll keep his friend busy until I get Archie to ask me out”

“seriously last time im doing this V” she huffed and continued walking to their usual table

As they approched she could see the backs of two guys sitting on the table a red head and a raven head.

“Archie, nice to see you made it” Veronica said as they got to the table. The redhead turned around, he was wearing a periwinkle blue button down and darkwash jeans.

“Wouldn’t miss it” he said as he gave Veronica a kiss on the cheek, a slight blush creeping on his neck

“ahem” Betty really wanted to get this over with

“oh im so sorry, Archikins this is Betty my best friend. B this is Archie”

“nice to meet you Archie, I’ve heard a lot about you”

“you too Betty, Veronica gushes over you all the time”

“as is only right” Veronica said while she put her chin on Betty’s shoulder

“Hey, um sorry Veronica Betty this is Jughead my best friend” Archie said gesturing towards the raven haired guy who was busy on his phone, at the mention of his name he looked up and glanced at Veronica first.

“Hey nice to meet you” he said saluting Veronica from where he sat, and then he looked towards Betty and it seemed like everything stood still for just a second.

Betty had never seen eyes like his and god his face seemed carved by the gods. Jughead had the same thought about her beauty and her eyes seemed the bluest he ever saw.

“uh hey nice to meet you” he said as he got up and stuck his hand out to shake, Betty took his hand and they both felt an electrical spark

“nice to meet you” they just stood there still holding hands seeming as if in the crowded room it was only the two of them.

“Well take a seat ladies and lets order something” Archie said and drew Betty and Jughead out of their little bubble

Betty scooted in next to Jughead who had put his phone away and was now fiddling with his thumbs looking out to the dance floor. Veronica was entranced with Archie and trying to charm him. Betty wanted to talk to Jughead but didnt know how to start.

“so howd you get wrangled into being here?” Jughead said as he turned to look at Betty

“Well im Vs wing man sort of I guess. What about you”

“well im here visiting and Archie felt bad leaving me in his apartment alone on a Friday night, which would have been better than being here”

“well sorry your plans got canceled”

“At least one good thing came of it” he said as he looked at Betty again “I got to meet you” he said with a shy smile

“Well I didn´t want to be here, but now its not so bad” she replied with a smile

Through out the night Betty and Jughead got closer in many ways, they got to know each other more and distance wise. Jughead had said it was because of the loud music and it was so he could hear Betty and viceversa, and Betty wasnt complaining. Veronica and Archie were on the dance floor when Jughead stole a chaste kiss from Betty.

“Sorry ive been wanting to do that since I saw you”

“sokay, I wanted that too” she smiled shyly

Veronica and Archie made their way back to the table and Veronica started to get her purse

“Hey B, we’re taking off” she said with a smile Betty knew well, Veronica had won.

“yeah, Jug you know how to get back to the apartment yeah?”

“sure Arch, you guys go ahead” he said all the while looking at Betty

When Archie and Veronica had left Betty took a risky jump

“we should leave too, I mean this is hardly our scene” she finished with a small laugh

“yeah, we can grab a coffee if you want”

“or we could go back to my place, V is going back to Archie’s” she finished with a light blush

“lead the way” 

On the ride in the Uber they could both sense that the sexual tension was growing bigger, both wanted eachother and as soon as they were in the empty elevator up to Betty´s apartment, they made it know. Their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss and Betty wound her arms around his neck and pulled gently on his hair eliciting a moan from Jughead. Jughead pressed her against the wall and pushed himself plush against her, he grabbed at her hips and that made her give a moan in return

“you are so beautiful, god like a goddess” but he didnt wait for a reply he took her mouth in his again. The elevator dinged and without breaking the kiss they got out.

When they reached Betty’s door they had to break apart so she could open the door, but as soon as she had closed the door behind them Jughead had her pinned against the door and Betty on instinct wrapped her legs around his waist.

“My room is down the hall, last door on the left” she said as Jughead carried her kissing down her neck.

Once in her room he put her down and continued to kiss her, he turned her around and while kissing her neck he undid the zipper of her dress. Betty turned back around and let the dress fall to the ground.

“god you are beautiful” Jughead sighed. She kissed him again her hands went to buttons on his shirt while his worked on his jeans.

Once they were both in undressed they walked over to the bed and Betty lay across and Jughead hovered over her while they kissed. His hands roamed over her breast and she unclaspped her bra and he gasped at the sight. He took one hand tenderly in his hand and began massaging while his other hand roamed deeper down her body. Betty moaned and felt herself reaching her climax.

“that’s it love, come for me” those words was all it took for her to let go with a loud moan of his name. When she came down from the high she turned them over so that she was saddling him. With a shy smile she started to kiss down his chest.

Jughead noticing what she was doing tried to stop her “Betty you dont have to just because i did it to you”

“but I want to, so no shush and enjoy” she returned to kissing him down the chest. When she finally took him in his mouth he let out a moan and grapped at her hair. Betty continued her work until she felt that he was ready to let go, she went quicker and within seconds he had come with a loud moan

“oh Betty fuck!” after she was done she laid next him and he took her by the lips again. He positioned himself between her legs and continued to kiss her

“Juggie I want you so bad” Betty moaned as she left a bite mark on his collar bone

“I wanted you since I layed my eyes on you” he replied ready to enter her. He gave a longing kiss as he slowly went in

“that feels so good” Betty moaned as Jughead pushed all of himself in. He started to move faster and Betty was all for it moaning his name continously

“best choice I made my whole life” Jughead huffed as he kept pushing into her

“you and I both” she moaned “Juggie Im so close”

“so am I love, come on let go” he said and kissed one more time befor together they came and fell back on the matress

“That was amazing” Jughead said as he came down from the high

“Im with you on that one, its never been like that for me” Betty mused

“me neither”

“so what happens now?, ive never had a one night stand before” Betty asked, she actually didnt know what had come over her

“ Well neither have I, but from what ive seen of Archie they usually leave right after, so if you want” he said without finshing

Betty scooted closer to him and draped her arm across his chest “what if I dont want you to leave tonight”

“good cause i dont want to leave” he answered with a smile and leaned down to kiss her

“but what will happen in the morning?”

“well I will call you and ask you out on a proper date”

“okay sounds good, but you promise to call in the morning?”

“I promise Betts” he said with one more kiss before they fell asleep both dreaming of each other.

The next morning Jughead woke and saw Betty sleeping next to him and he smiled. He didnt know what this girl had done to him but he no longer saw himself without her and he wanted her in his life for as long as she wanted it.

Betty started to stirr “hey sleepy head” Jughead mused as he stared at her

“morning Juggie” she said with a smile and leaned over and kissed him

“As much as I dont want to, I have to go Betts or Archie will never let me live it down” he said as he got up from the bed and started to dress

“yeah I know, if Veronica finds you here she wont leave me alone”

Jughead walked into her bathroom and washed his face, when he walked back out Betty was already dressed

“wait a sec and ill walk you out” she said as she went into the bathroom

Five minutes later they were out on the sidewalk in front of Betty’s building

“so ill call you later” Jughead said as leaned into her and pecked her lips

“ill be waiting” she smiled and they parted ways.

When Betty was locking her door her phone started to ring and she smiled at the caller she clicked the answer button

“hello?” she said with a smile

“is it too soon to call?” Jughead asked over the line

“never”


End file.
